


我是一个快乐的捕鸟人

by KissnKiss



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	我是一个快乐的捕鸟人

莫扎特解开他的第二颗钮扣时，他抬手点亮了火焰，烛芯从沉睡中苏醒，浑浊的灯油开始向世界道别。  
这双谱出过宏伟乐章的手按在萨列里瘦削的胸膛上，如果血管能在皮肤上浮现，莫扎特会发现每一条血管里奔流的声音都在呐喊自己的名字。  
而现在莫扎特只能隔着皮肉聆听对方鼓动的心脏，生命有力的搏动令他羡慕不已。他试图用唇舌和手指在萨列里的胸膛上涂鸦，苍白的皮肤上很快留下深浅的红痕和水迹。  
萨列里抿着唇，尽量不发出呻吟，但他粗重的呼吸出卖了他。莫扎特笑了笑，继续以一种极大的力度，舔吻锁骨上的薄薄皮肉，时不时用牙齿啃咬被舔得通红的肌肤。  
萨列里享受这个，莫扎特早就发现了，他现在身体颤得像条失水的鱼。

“你像条——”萨列里的声音被两根指头堵在了口中，莫扎特夹起那片刻薄的舌头，唾液在刺激下大量泌出，莫扎特冰凉的手指很快被温暖的口腔浸湿，津液顺着手指留下，滴落在萨列里裸露的侧颈上。  
“像什么？犬类吗，萨列里先生，您更像……”莫扎特不假思索地回讽过去。  
萨列里抗拒的动作僵了下来，这使得莫扎特把接下来的话咽了回去，他跨坐在这位高傲的音乐家身上，捧起他的脸，黏腻的手指在脸颊上轻轻摩挲。  
这次莫扎特没有选择再次道歉。

萨列里也无暇顾及，莫扎特正在试图打开他的身体，他们做过这个，在莫扎特尚未受到重用，两人尚未僵化的时候，但那是很久以前了，大约有资产革命前的所有时代般久远。  
唾液不足以当作润滑物， 莫扎特从抽屉里摸出一罐脂膏，某位贵妇人遗忘的玩意儿，稠密浓厚的膏体被两根手指送进紧闭的后庭里。  
异样的疼痛使得萨列里立刻硬了起来。  
“您可真是……特别。”莫扎特选择了个合适的词，低笑一声，把男人挺立的阴茎包进手心，用指腹上的茧子粗鲁摩擦铃口，同时另一只手的手指在他股间扭动抽送，脂膏融化在滚烫的肠壁间，逐渐散发出甜腻的气味。  
宫廷、宴会、歌舞和春宵的味道。

莫扎特无意识地舔舔嘴唇，他已经忘记性爱的滋味太久了。  
精力和时间不允许他驻足，他享受过和无数人漫长或短暂的接吻，这些已化作昔日泡影，他被一只无形的手驱赶，踉跄前进，不得喘息。  
起先触目皆是灰蒙蒙的一片，像维也纳郊外的雾天，后来他看清楚了，这只手在把他赶向死亡。  
没关系，反正他会去天堂的，不是吗？

莫扎特在萨列里颊边印下一个孩子气的吻，“您允许我在您身上歇会儿，对吧？”  
萨列里不明白他在说什么。  
他不喜欢莫扎特这么温柔地对他，他需要莫扎特赐予他疼痛和毒药，就像第一次听到《费加罗的婚礼》那样，让他坠落在刀子海里，在体无完肤中享受最纯粹天赋所带来的快感。  
但莫扎特掌握着他，他选择把萨列里当成一个短暂的爱人。  
莫扎特把萨列里放倒在沙发上，黑色礼服已经脱下，长裤褪到膝盖边，仰躺着的萨列里无法打开双腿，来容纳莫扎特的欲望。  
“您也希望看到我的脸，对吧？”莫扎特注视着萨列里汗津津的脸庞，把粘在额上的发丝拨在一边，“它很诚实，和您的身体一样诚实。”  
萨列里别开脸，他渴望释放，无论是前面还是后面：“你的前奏太久了。”  
这几乎是命令的语气。莫扎特笑了笑，从繁缛服装中拉出他的一条腿，翕张的小口彻底暴露在空气中，融化的膏体在臀缝间被涂抹成湿漉漉的一片。  
他差点又要脱口而出一个羞辱性质的比喻，但理智把他拽了回来。  
莫扎特慢慢把自己送进神秘的温柔乡里。

萨列里喘的可比自己想说的动听多了，不是么？  
莫扎特缓慢地动作，着迷地聆听萨列里破碎的声音，他正按照自己的节奏，简直就像世界上最美妙的乐器。  
萨列里想在夜后的咏叹调中高潮，莫扎特偏不。  
他更喜欢二重唱，他想要掌控一种完美的节奏和韵律，试图在萨列里身上找回一种久违的快乐——那个时候他还充满勇气，热衷于欣赏生活与四季，甚至是杀死他母亲的风雪夜雨，以及背叛与羞辱过他的玫瑰；他还敢用诗歌与音乐的阔剑，趾高气昂地拒绝和回击。  
而现在他开始在困窘中谱写自己的安魂曲。

后庭吞吐着一次又一次碾过肠壁的性器，两人交合之处因油膏与爱液湿泞不堪，在肉体撞击时发出淫靡的水声。  
萨列里难堪地喘息，他无法招架这种温柔的气力，他宁愿莫扎特狠狠地鞭挞他，而不是像现在这样，把他放进爱欲的温水里煮得全身通红，脚趾情难自禁地蜷起。  
他快要溺死在缱绻的快感里，全世界只剩下莫扎特的音乐和莫扎特的身体。  
两样让他一旦沾染就能高潮的东西。

莫扎特凑近，在女高音的咏叹调中，他的声音像清澈的钢琴：“您不愿意看着我，萨列里先生。因为您明白的，我即将死去。”  
萨列里睁大眼睛。  
他高潮了，射得断断续续，后穴死死绞住正在抽插的阴茎，直到把莫扎特的灵魂剥进了自己的身体里。  
雕花墙壁在萨列里面前晃动，像是要倾覆在突然猛烈的颠动中。


End file.
